Los ninjas en el siglo XXI
by rimiish
Summary: ¿Como seria llevar una vida normal por 17 años y después descubrir que tienes que convertirte en un ninja y así salvar al mundo de los maniacos que se obsecionan con ganar el poder? Pregúntaselo a Sakura quien gracias a esto descubrió el amor. Re-editada
1. Un comienzo diferente

Hola! Bien, aquí estoy yo de nuevo con un fic titulado "Los ninjas en el siglo XXI"

Estoy emocionada y un tanto temerosa ya que es un nuevo proyecto fuera de todo lo que he escrito antes. Espero que sea de su agrado y si es así por favor háganmelo saber.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama

**Summary: **El título lo dice todo: ninjas, peleas, romance, lucha entre el bien y el mal con poderes asombrosos en nuestros tiempos

Bien creo que eso es todo por favor disfruten de la lectura.

OoOoOoOoO

**.**

**.**

**Los ninjas en el siglo XXI**

.

.

OoOoOoOoO

_**Capítulo I: Un comienzo diferente**_

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y coordinados, sus ojos podían ver con claridad las armas que se dirigían velozmente hacia ella y su cuerpo reaccionaba en el momento justo para evitar que la rozaran siquiera.

Era algo realmente sorprendente, es decir, lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento no era propio de la gente normal, a decir verdad lo más parecido a aquella acción la había visto en aquellas películas de Hollywood y nada reales. Películas en las que el protagonista era suspendido en el aire gracias a una serie de cuerdas y poleas de materiales muy resistente, las armas estaban hechas de plástico y no eran para nada filosas y claro que los efectos especiales, diseñados por una computadora, lograban hacer parecer una escena real; un escena para una película que tan solo fue hecha con el fin de entretenimiento. Pero las cosas eran completamente distintas, para empezar Sakura no era una actriz, las armas no solo eran reales sino que también eran tan filosas como un bisturí, nada evitaba que ella cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, rompiéndose un brazo o una pierna pero lo más importante de todo, es que aquello era _Real._

El sentimiento de euforia que la recorría de pies a cabeza era casi indescriptible. Estaba feliz, súper alegre y orgullosa de si misma que casi podía jurar que era un sueño; pero las gotas de sudor corriendo por su piel y la punzada proveniente de un rasguño en uno de sus brazos le indicaban que aquello era real. Estaba despierta y consiente de todo y no solo eso; sino que además estaba mejorando en lo que hacía.

La joven esquivó la última arma y cayó grácilmente al suelo intentando recuperar una respiración regular y así calmar su errático pulso.

Levantó la mirada del suelo y quitó sus manos de sus rodillas antes de sonreír ampliamente. Lo había logrado; había logrado hacer lo básico que pronto darían lugar a habilidades aun más complejas y excitantes. El correr a esa velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano común, mantener el equilibrio en la rama más frágil de un árbol y dar saltos de semejante magnitud era algo sencillamente excitante.

Se sintió avergonzada por no haber creído aquello desde un principio, aunque era comprensible; nadie que no estuviera loco creería en _ninjas con habilidades asombrosas que se encargarían de combatir al villano._ Esas eran palabras perfectas para una película ficticia o para un cuento de niños.

Y eso era exactamente lo que ella pensaba antes, pero ahora no era así y podía afirmar que estaba segura de dos cosas:

La primera: las películas no son del todo irreales

La tercera: su vida anterior era de lo más aburrida

_**Flash back (N/a el flash back es necesario para comprender la historia no se lo salten como lo hago yo a veces XD)**_

_El reloj marcaba las once de la noche y Sakura recorría las calles desiertas de su barrio lo cual no le hacia ni pizca de gracia. Según ella ese lugar era muy peligroso y más a esa hora pero que más daba si lo hacia por mera voluntad. Sí quería ser una importante y reconocida médico tenía que hacer algunos pequeños sacrificios y el caminar por la calle a esa hora era un precio que pagaba gustosa._

_En la esquina, dio vuelta a la derecha, feliz de que no le faltaba mucho para llegar a su hogar. La idea de estar pronto en su cálido apartamento viendo televisión o repasando algún tema con respecto a su carrera la hicieron sonreír. El viento sopló sin piedad y la chica se cubrió mejor los brazos con la chamarra para después apresurar el paso. Ya a unas dos cuadras de su casa se detuvo en seco al escuchar algo moverse así que dirigió la mirada hacía la boca del callejón que se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de ella._

–_Es mi imaginación o hay alguien siguiéndome –lo dijo claramente y lo suficientemente alto como para que sea quien sea el idiota que se encontrara allí diera la cara._

–_Vaya hermosura, al fin te percataste de que alguien te seguía- se escuchó una voz grave proveniente del callejón -¿Por qué no mejor vienes y nos divertimos un poco?-_

–_Hmmm no lo creo, aunque gracias– le dijo tranquila alejándose del lugar sin ser consiente de que un hombre había salido ya del callejón, para cuando reparo en ello el hombre la había atrapado del cuello y comenzaba a arrastrarla al callejón._

–_Mira hermosura te traigo ganas y es un hecho que obtendré lo que quiero así que porque no mejor te quedas quieta y hasta que yo termine mi trabajo te dejare ir– le dijo vulgarmente azotando la espalda de la chica contra la pared_

–_No quiero se grosera, pero déjeme en paz- le dijo sin mostrar ningún ápice de miedo. La verdad era que Sakura no quería lastimar a nadie, por algo había decidido estudiar medicina. _

_Entonces aquel hombre llevó su mano hacia la mejilla de la chica deleitándose lujuriosamente de su suave y tersa piel relamiéndose los labios. Sakura al sentirse ofendida y asqueada no dudo más en hacer lo que planeaba._

_En un simple movimiento la rodilla de la chica viajo a la entrepierna del hombre ocasionando que este se encogiera y la soltara debido al dolor. Después le dio un codazo en la espalda que lo tiró al suelo. Se alejo del hombre con una mirada indiferente y tomó su bolso, que había caído al suelo segundos antes. Comenzó su camino a casa acelerando el paso pero cometiendo el peor error, darle la espalda al enemigo. _

_El hombre se las ingenió para levantarse y tirarla al suelo con él, colocó su asquerosa mano en su boca y murmuró. _

_-Ni se te ocurra gritar, mocosa –advirtió el hombre antes de que la chica mordiera su mano._

_-Perra –se quejo ante el dolor. Intento retirar la mano de la boca de la chica pero la mandíbula de ella no cedía la retiró bruscamente y no fue sorpresa de que la encontrara sangrante. _

_-Imbécil- escupió Sakura asqueada dando un codazo en la barbilla de él y poniéndose de pie velozmente. Sin embargo el pobre tonto no había tenido suficiente, se levantó también y se arrojo hacia ella, pero la pelirrosa era más rápida; se quitó del camino y propinó una patada en la espalda del hombre quien después de caer una tercera vez, el muy cobarde ya no pensó en levantarse siquiera. _

–_¡Eso tu te lo buscaste idiota!- le gritó antes de correr hacia su casa queriendo tomar un baño urgentemente y agradeciendo a su padre por obligarla a tomar clases de defensa personal cuando era más pequeña._

OoOoOoOoO

_Llegó a su apartamento suspirando. Sin encender la luz botó su abrigo en uno de los muebles y se dirigió a la cocina. Sacó un cartón de jugo y vertió el resto del contenido en un vaso. _

_Se dirigió a su alcoba y al encender la luz el sonido del cristal estrellándose en el suelo resonó en su cabeza. _

–_Que tal S-a-k-u-r-a –saludó el joven que encontraba de pie recargado en el marco de la amplia ventana de la habitación._

–_¡¿Qué rayos! –exclamó después de reconocer al joven de tez blanca y ojos oscuros como el carbón._

_-Cálmate Sakura, sigues igual de ruidosa- le dijo el chico calmado sin apartar la negra mirada de la fría y oscura calle._

–_¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí? _

_-Hmp ¿estas segura que deseas escuchar la respuesta?- respondió tranquilo._

_-Déjate de juegos, Uchiha-_

_-No has cambiado en nada- habló nuevamente manteniendo su vista en el mismo lugar._

_-Si viniste a molestarme, ya puedes irte-_

_-hmp-_

_-Llamaré a la policía- amenazó Sakura._

–_No me importa, después de todo ellos están de mi lado –respondió sencillamente. _

_-Explícate- exigió Sakura._

_-Yo no te debo ninguna explicación_

_-Por supuesto que si, el entrar a mi apartamento sin mi consentimiento merece una. Uchiha. _

_-Así que ahora nos tratamos por los apellidos._

_-No te andes con juegos. _

_-Bien Haruno, seguramente has escuchado de varias muertes, asaltos, y secuestros- le dijo mirándola de reojo._

_-Eso no es nada nuevo en este mundo-_

_-Probablemente no, pero el número de esos crímenes ha aumentado debido a cierto problema del que nos desharemos y para poder detener eso necesitan tu ayuda-_

_-No creo poder ayudar, ahora mismo tengo asuntos pendientes –dijo malhumorada ante tanto suspenso._

_Sakura no supo ni cuando ni como Sasuke se colocó detrás de ella, de hecho ni siquiera lo vio moverse pero la respiración del moreno en su cuello le advertían la cercanía._

_-No estas en condiciones de negarte-_

_-Por supuesto que si, tu eres el que no esta en condiciones de exigirme nada- dijo imitando su tono frío y tranquilo._

_-¿Ahh no?- la retó. Entonces de un modo y otro Sakura terminó pegada a la pared con las muñecas por encima de su cabeza siendo sujetadas por las manos del chico. Admitiendo su derrota temporal no intento luchar contra el agarre. Una cosa era aquel hombre del callejón muy cobarde y muchísimo menos letal que el pelinegro. _

_-¿Puedes decirme al menos que haces aquí?- pidió Sakura_

_-Ya te lo dije, necesitan tu ayuda para acabar con esos crímenes se deben a un maniaco que ha hecho experimentos en el ADN de algunas personas logrando habilidades especiales en ellas._

_-Por dios, eso ni tú te lo crees._

_Sasuke la soltó y regresó al marco de la ventana fijándose en cada rincón en busca de algo sospechoso._

_-¿Y que? Yo no se manipular el ADN. Eso es algo muy complejo y mis conocimientos en el ámbito de la medicina aún no llegan tan lejos._

_-No necesitamos médicos ni científicos Sakura, eso es algo que sobra. _

_-¿Entonces que quieren de mi?- preguntó inocentemente._

_-Lo entenderás mejor si vienes conmigo._

_-No, no pienso moverme de aquí Uchiha._

_-No te estoy preguntando- le dijo apartando la vista de la ventana y dar un paso hacia ella._

_-No te acerques, sabes que puedo defenderme- advirtió la chica dando un paso hacía atrás._

_-Si eso lo acabo de ver- le dijo recordando el momento en el que se encontraba la chica unos minutos anteriores. Hubiera ido en su ayuda pero estaba seguro de que Sakura sabía defenderse además de que eso llamaría mucho la atención._

_-Entonces terminaras igual que aquel- lo amenazó_

_-¿Crees que esas clase de defensa personal a las que íbamos de niños te ayudaran? –preguntó con burla_

_-Si –contestó irritada_

_-Bien, porque es por eso por lo que te necesitan después de todo tienes varias medallas en esto de las artes marciales._

_-¿Y que tal tu? Tenia entendido que eras mas avanzado que yo ¿acaso no eres lo suficientemente bueno?- preguntó dando en el clavo del orgullo del joven._

_-Hmp. _

_-Bien, pues supongo que no tendrás problemas conmigo ¿o si? –dijo Sakura adoptando una posición defensiva._

_-Realmente quieres hacer esto por las malas-_

–_Honestamente no. _

_-Molesta –dijo Sasuke sonriendo y en menos de un segundo acortó la distancia que los separaba quedando cara a cara._

_-Con que a esto te refieres con las "cosas asombrosas" pensé que exagerabas._

_El Uchiha estaba pensando en noquearla pero la chica fue más rápida y se escabulló por debajo de las piernas del chico._

_-Admito que esas clases valieron la pena –presumió Sakura_

_-Hace diez años tal vez, ahora no tanto –le dijo al oído atrapando sus muñecas por detrás de su espalda._

_-Aléjate de mí- le dijo sorprendida de que apenas y escapó ya estaba atrapada nuevamente_

_-Hmp, no –le contestó el Sasuke frente a ella. Si él se encontraba ahí, entonces quién sujetaba sus muñecas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que eran dos personas, dos Sasukes. Eso era imposible. _

_-Esto es una broma de mal gusto_

_-No lo es, se llama clon de sombras, te dije que no tendrías oportunidad –dijo aburrido –Ultima oportunidad, no quiero llevarte como peso muerto, ¿Vienes o no?_

–_Ni en tus sueños. _

_Una vez dicho esto el clon le dio a Sakura un golpecito en la nuca que la dejo inconsciente. Sasuke recogió a la chica del suelo y se dirigió a la ventana para salir del apartamento._

_-Deja que te sigan y aléjalos lo más que puedas –ordenó a su clon antes de que este saliera por la puerta. Unos minutos después observó como su clon corría rápidamente por las calles perseguido por unos hombres. Sonrió de medio lado y después de esperar a que se perdieran de vista en una esquina saltó con la chica inconsciente en su hombro, abandonando la residencia._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría saber su opinión con respecto al fic. Le he hecho algunos cambios pues estaba un poco mal redactado.

Dejen un Review! ;D

Atentamente

Rimiish


	2. ¡No puede ser cierto!

_**Disclaimer: **__Tanto como ustedes y como yo sabemos que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen además de que la historia NO es con fines lucrativos :D_

_Segundo capitulo! Editado ;D_

_**Capitulo II:¡ No puede ser cierto!**_

_Abrió sus ojos lentamente pero la deslumbrante luz en la habitación la obligó a cerrarlos nuevamente. Decidió que estaba demasiado cómoda para despertar; no hacía ni calor ni frío. Las suaves sábanas sobre ella olían a lavanda y se encontraba muy cansada, al parecer las seguidas noches en desvela le pasaban la factura, quería quedarse así antes de comenzar otro día en la universidad y en hospitales. _

_Estando consiente pero sin ver se permitió recordar un poco de aquellas clases de meditación que llevaba cuando era más joven. Relajarse y dejar que sus sentidos vieran por ella. Sin embargo las cosas no encajaban; había un extraño olor en la habitación, producto de una extraña combinación entre medicamentos, suero, alcohol, las perfumadas sábanas entre otras cosas; debajo de ella estaba la mullida cama de su apartamento pero por algún motivo las cobijas eran más suaves de lo que ella recordaba; finalmente reparó en el sonido de una máquina que iba a un ritmo regular, quizás eso era su alarma, también estaba suave sonido que hacía el viento al colarse por la ventana, sin embargo lo que la hizo reaccionar fue la extraña voz familiar de alguien. _

–_¡Sakura-chan! –dijo una voz masculina. Eso si que era raro. _

–_Naruto déjala descansar –se escucho otra voz, un poco más aguda y claramente femenina. _

–_Pero acabo de ver que abrió los ojos, dattebayo. _

_Eso hizo sonar una campana en el cerebro de Sakura haciéndola recordar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y automáticamente abrió los ojos, parpadeó varias veces intentando acostumbrarse a la luz y maldijo por lo bajo. _

_La vista que la recibió era la de una habitación blanca, una habitación de una clínica. Recorrió la mirada por el lugar observando otras camillas y aparatos médicos muy familiares para ella. Volteó hacia su izquierda encontrándose con dos jóvenes, una chica de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color azul, apagados pero bonitos acompañada de un joven, rubio también y con ojos azul cielo y muy expresivos. Nadie y repito nadie, ni mucho menos Sakura, podría olvidar a aquellos imprudentes rubios; la chica, Ino Yamanaka demasiado exagerada, ruidosa, peleonera y su mejor amiga de la infancia; y el chico, Naruto Uzumaki ruidoso también, imprudente, alivianada pero muy, muy determinado y su mejor amigo. _

–_¿Naruto? ¿Ino?– preguntó pensando que estaba soñando. _

–_¡Sakura chan!– explotó el chico_

–_Naruto, no grites no somos los únicos que estamos aquí– le regaño la rubia. _

_Sakura tomó nota de eso y recorrió la mirada por la habitación. Estaba en una sala de hospital, eso ya lo sabía. Pero también habían enfermeras y otros pacientes que no había notado con anterioridad. _

–_¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó aun desconcertada. _

–_¡Ay Sakura-chan estas en la enfermería que se encuentra en una guardia secreta del gobierno! –le gritó el rubio emocionado _

–_Ahh –tardó unos momentos en reaccionar –espera… ¡¿QUE? _

–_El teme te trajo aquí para que nos ayudes a derrotar a esa asquerosa serpiente. _

–_Y te lo repito… ¡qué! ¿Cuál serpiente? - _

–_¿No te contó lo de Orochimaru? –preguntó Ino extrañada_

–_¿Contarme qué?¿Quién?_

–_Sasuke, ¿no te dijo porque te trajo aquí? –inquirió la rubia._

–_Ah pues es muy simple…- comenzó Naruto_

–_¡Yo le quiero contar! Tu tan solo la confundirás más –interrumpió Ino_

–_No, yo también le quiero contar y yo empecé primero –contestó Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja. _

_Sakura se encontraba tan confundida con la nueva información que ni siquiera prestó atención cuando Ino golpeó al rubio en la cabeza y lo sacó de la habitación. _

–_Espera, ¿qué día es hoy? y ¿qué pasa con Naruto, se golpeó la cabeza o algo en uno de sus partidos profesionales de futbol?_

–_Sakura… _

–_¿Qué?¿Y por qué estamos en una clínica? –Ino hizo todo lo posible por no soltarle una bofetada a Sakura quien hablaba y hablaba y hablaba. _

–_Sakura. _

–_¿Qué día es hoy? ¡Hoy tengo un examen! _

–_¡Sakura, cálmate! Lo que dijo Naruto es cierto, estamos en una guardia del gobierno. _

–_¡¿Como es eso posible? Cumplí el servicio militar antes que todos. _

–_Escúchame y cálmate. Por Dios, Sakura déjame explicar. ¡Hoy no puedes ir a trabajar, ni siquiera estamos en Tokio. _

–_¿¡Qué!_

–_Escucha primero frentezota, es una historia algo complicada pero… debes conocerla sí te quedarás aquí- _

–_¿¡Quedarme!- _

_-Cálmate Sakura tan solo escucha y presta atención ¿Sí? –pidió la rubia entre dientes perdiendo ya la limitada paciencia que tenía. Sakura se tranquilizó un poco e Ino aprovechó para comenzar su explicación._

–_¿Sabías que desde hace tiempo ha habido ciertas noticias… desagradables como las de, varios asesinatos, robos y secuestros de los que no se tiene información al respecto y han ido aumentando con el paso del tiempo?- La pelirosa asintió. Todo mundo sabia de eso, hacían ya varios años, la gente empezó a desaparecer así sin más o aparecía muerta y la policía no tenia ninguna pista al respecto, la única pista que los investigadores tenían era que estas personas desaparecidos eran doctores, científicos, médicos, biólogos reconocidos o simplemente conocedores en las artes marciales, alguna clase de actividad que implique habilidad física o un gran conocimiento en el cuerpo humano. Pero eso era todo lo que aparecía en las noticias. Nada más, nada menos. La causa de aquello aun seguía siendo desconocida. _

–"_Bueno, todo esto se debe a un loco que, al no tener nada mejor que hacer, se dedico a… hacer experimentos y después de muchos intentos y fallidos resultados este hombre, ha logrado lo casi imposible; modificar el ADN" –La rubia observó la mueca incrédula de Sakura, pero aún así continuó –"Se que suena estúpido y sacado de una película ficticia pero esa es la verdad, Orochimaru logró hacer ciertas modificaciones en el ADN que dan lugar a habilidades increíbles, al principio pocos sabían de esto y muchos rechazaron la idea y tacharon al hombre de loco, fue después que lo encarcelaron por experimentos ilegales en personas, pero tiempo después escapó y fue cuando entendió que si aplicaba esta mutación a personas con conocimientos en las artes marciales dicha persona sería un arma letal a su favor"_

_La rubia se detuvo al observar el ceño fruncido en Sakura. _

–_Por favor Sakura, toma en serio esto que te estoy diciendo –rogó la rubia– Se que suena muy extraño pero, en verdad es importante. Lo que nosotros estamos haciendo es exactamente lo mismo solo que con ayuda del gobierno y por ello también necesitamos conocedores en las artes marciales, y así evitar una masacre, es por eso que necesitamos al mayor numero de gente posible –termino de explicar la rubia. _

–_¿Y como es que nuestro bando pudo haber logrado los mismos cambios en el ADN? –preguntó la pelirrosa buscando cualquier índice de falsedad en aquella descabellada historia. _

–_Orochimaru trabajaba en uno de los laboratorios militares, se supone que su idea era con un fin de protegernos en caso de una guerra por falta de recursos naturales, sin embargo perdió la razón y se obsesionó tanto con la idea que termino siendo el típico científico malvado. Pero, aun cuando fue cuidadoso en no dejar pistas, algunos testigos quedaron aquí y allá. Fue cuando entendieron que esto era asunto serio; pues lo que planeaba era algo mucho más grande. Ahora esto es un asunto global y muy delicado. –terminó la rubia. _

_La habitación se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos. Sakura estaba canalizando al información dada: Loco maniático que quiere poder, superpoderes obtenidos debido a alguna modificación extraña en el cuerpo humano, guardias secretas del gobierno. Sakura termino de analizar aquellos datos hasta que explotó en risas. _

–_¡Jaja que buena broma, casi caigo, ya puedes decirle a Naruto que entre jajaja incluso hasta hablaste seriamente! –exclamó la pelirrosa entre risas. _

_El rostro de Ino se tiño de rojo por el enojo– ¡No es ninguna broma, Sakura! –se quejó Ino, sin embargo no culpaba a la chica, ella misma no lo había creído tiempo atrás. _

–_¡Por Dios cerda! No creeré en esto, es decir, es completamente ridículo; me parece más bien que es un "reallity show" demasiado costoso. Lo que no entiendo es como convencieron a Sasuke para que les ayudara con la broma. ¡Ninjas, mutaciones en el ADN, jaaaaa! –La rubia frunció el ceño profundamente. _

–_¡Lo que te digo es verdad!_

–_Aja, y dime, ¿acaso también la kriptonita los debilita, y para recuperar su energía necesitan un anillo o una lámpara verde? _

_La rubia con la poca paciencia que tenía, intentaba no golpear a Sakura y hacerla entender. _

–_¡Esto no es una broma! –dijo Ino molesta. _

–_Por favor Ino, no puedo creer esto. Lo único que no entiendo en verdad es como lograron que Sasuke les ayudara con esta broma, quizá era solo alguien muy parecido a él. Cerda si andabas corta de dinero pudiste habérmelo dicho en lugar de participar en esta ridiculez. _

_Eso bastó para acabar con la paciencia de Ino. Así que en un arranque de furia tomó a Sakura por el brazo y la jaló con ella usando un exceso de fuerza innecesario. Por la sorpresa, la pelirrosa cayó de sentón en el suelo antes de ser arrastrada tan fácilmente por la otra chica. _

–_¡Oye! ¡Cerda, espera! ¿a dónde me llevas?_

_Sin prestarle atención Ino abrió la puerta de la enfermería y sacó a Sakura a rastras al pasillo, comenzó a caminar en dirección de un elevador cuando Naruto corrió hacia ellas. _

–_Oi, Ino ¿a dónde llevas a Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto al observar como la chica luchaba contra el agarre de la rubia sin resultado alguno. _

–_Abajo, la frentezota no me creyó absolutamente nada –dijo aun irritada. Picó el botón del ascensor y esperó. _

–_¡Pero Ino, no la jales de esa forma! –dije el rubio al notar el tono extremadamente pálido en el brazo de la chica por la fuerza que aplicaba la rubia. _

–_Bien, llévala tu –dijo Ino soltando a la pelirrosa y cruzando los brazos. Sakura perdió el balance, puesto que la mayor parte de su peso era cargado por Ino y cayó al suelo. _

–_Estúpida cerda. _

–_¿Qué dijiste frente de marquesina? –amenazó Ino. _

–_Lo que escuchaste –contestó sacando la lengua. _

–_Chicas, chicas no peleen –dijo Naruto ofreciéndole una mano a su amiga para ayudarla en pie. _

_El sonido del timbre al anunciar que el elevador había llegado distrajo a los tres. Se hicieron de lado y dejaron salir a los que iban en el. Sakura notó que llevaban ropa extraña deportiva. _

_**(N/A: esto, es tan solo una manera corta de cómo describirlo ya que no estoy precisamente como seria así que imagínenselo como quieran)**_

_Durante el trayecto, Sakura no podía ocultar el asombro en su expresión, Ino sonreía arrogante mientras la miraba de reojo y Naruto, bueno el no paraba de pensar en cierta chica que había conocido ahí y ramen. _

_La verdad era que el edificio estaba muy bien montado sin embargo la mente de la Haruno se negaba a creer nada de aquello que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Naruto había explicado que se encontraban bajo tierra y la pelirrosa no entendía como era eso posible, aun cuando sus conocimientos arquitectónicos eran muy limitados, entendía que el subsuelo era muy inestable como para construir tantas escaleras, pasillos habitaciones, puentes ¡hasta un jodido elevador! definitivamente era una broma muy bien hecha o tan solo un sueño. _

_El elevador se detuvo en la planta baja, o lo que Sakura supuso que era la planta baja y lo que vio la dejo completamente anonadada. Frente a sus ojos un bosque verde y completamente natural se extendía hasta donde sus ojos le permitían observar. _

–_¿¡Que diablos! –exclamó Sakura. _

–_¡Hah! La reacción del Teme fue exactamente la misma. _

–_Te lo dije, te lo dije –canturreó Ino. _

–_E-esto es, quiero decir, esto es impos-imposible. Debo estar soñando –comentó Sakura. _

–_No tengo tiempo para que entres en shock frentezota, andando. Te probare que todo es cierto y luego lo restregaré en tu cara por el resto de tu vida –anunció la rubia feliz. _

–_Esto debe ser una broma. _

–_Y se pone mejor –dijo Ino soberbiamente sin detener el paso y adentrándose al bosque. Caminaron durante unos breves minutos con Sakura tocando unas cuantas ramas e inspeccionándolas con la esperanza de que fueran de plástico. Sin embargo eran reales y no solo eso, sino que también una delicada capa de rocío las cubría. _

–_¿Regaron todo esto para mantener el bosque verde? –pregunto a Naruto en un susurro. El rubio río antes de contestar. _

–_No, es algo que no siquiera yo comprendo, hay tragaluces y luz eléctrica también para alumbrar el lugar, y de alguna manera crearon un sistema de filtración para que lograra llover aquí. _

–_¿Y como rayos no se ha inundado. _

–_Por supuesto que no llueve tan fuerte como arriba, pero para ser honesto, ni siquiera yo se como lograron todo esto –dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza. Se supone que Sakura lo conocía y aun así le hacia preguntas tan complejas. _

_Lo más impresionante para la pelirrosa era el cielo, había un jodido cielo artificial sobre su cabeza. Eso era, era imposible absolutamente y extremadamente imposible. _

–_¡¿Desde cuando construyeron esto? –exigió saber. _

–_Años, desde que antes de la primera guerra mundial se tenían teorías de que debía haber algún sitio como este en caso de algún virus mortal o algo; es una manera para preservar nuestra raza; sin embargo ahora la estamos usando para todo este lío. _

_Sakura respiró profundamente sentía que si seguía con las preguntas perdería completamente el juicio. Así que inconscientemente intentaba aferrarse a lo que ella conocía y a la idea de separar lo real de ficticio. _

_Caminaron un par de metros más entre ramas y raíces, culpables de que Sakura casi tropezara más de una vez, hasta que dieron con un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles. _

–_Presta atención frentezota –ordenó la rubia un momento después de reconocer el área. _

_Sakura rodó los ojos pero aún así prestó atención al chico de cabello castaño con cabello largo sujetado por un lazo, vestido en un short café y playera de estilo china color gris con un venda color azul cubriendo sus ojos. El chico estaba en el centro del claro adoptando una posición defensiva y sujetando una extraña arma con la mano izquierda. _

–_Hey Neji, tenemos espectadores –dijo una voz femenina desde algún sitio cercano. El chico se limitó a erguir un poco su postura y agudizar el oído. Hubo un prolongado silencio y después lanzó el arma hacia uno de los arboles a su espalda. _

–_Eso fue peligroso, Neji –dijo la chica aún escondida antes de que una lluvia de armas aterrizara justo en el lugar donde había estado el chico segundos antes. _

_Sakura perdió de vista al chico y todo fue silencio nuevamente hasta que ambos jóvenes salieron de unos arbustos con la chica siendo sujetada de las muñecas por él. La joven tenia cabello castaño también, peinado en dos chongos y vestida en una blusa sin mangas y un pantalón corto color café. _

–_Bien, bien, tu ganas –dijo dejando de forcejear. El chico sonrió complacido y la soltó ya mostrando ahora sus bellos ojos color plata. _

–_Hmp obviamente –sonrió el joven. ¿Acaso este chico había pasado tanto tiempo con Sasuke? Se preguntaba Sakura. _

–_¡Hey! Te deje ganar tan solo porque tenemos compañía. _

_Ino se acercó a los jóvenes dando saltitos. _

–_¿Ves Sakura? Te dije que no mentía –exclamó Ino felizmente. _

–_¡P-pero nosotros también podíamos hacer eso en nuestras clases! –razonó Sakura aun negándose a creer por completo todo aquello. _

–_¡Ugh aún falta mucho que ver! –comenzó Ino– Aunque de cualquier forma te presento a Neji Hyuga y Tenten –la chica sonrió y sacudió una mano a forma de saludo mientras que el chico afirmó la cabeza. _

–_Mucho gusto –dijo Sakura amablemente. _

–_El gusto es nuestro –anunció la castaña. _

–_Bien, ya tendremos tiempo para saludos después, andando frentezota. _

–_¡Heheh Hola chicos! –saludo Naruto nervioso ante la fulminante de Neji. –Oh miren la hora, ya es tarde, mejor nos apuramos Ino, Sakura –dijo velozmente antes de caminar frente a ambas chicas. _

–_Hai, hasta luego –se despidió Tenten antes de arrojarse nuevamente a los árboles dejando al chico castaño lanzando dagas con la mirada a la nuca del rubio. _

–_Deja de refunfuñar y concéntrate –dijo la chica desde un lugar en las ramas. _

–_¿Por qué no mejor das la cara? –preguntó Neji irritado antes de que esquivar otra lluvia de armas que casi lo toman desprevenido haciendo reír a la chica. _

_O-O-O_

–_Frente de marquesina, veamos que más hay por acá. _

–_Oh vamos cerda esto eta yendo demasiado lejos. _

–_Lo se. _

_Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a otro claro donde solamente una figura se encontraba en el centro._

–_¡Teme! –gritó Naruto al reconocer a Sasuke. _

_Pero lo que pasó después fue en cuestión de segundos. El pelinegro había formado figuras con sus manos y se había llevado dos dedos a los labios y de la nada sopló fuego. ¡Fuego de su boca! Naruto la había empujado bruscamente para que no alcanzara a lastimarla e Ino había esquivado el ataque fácilmente._

–_¿Estas loco? ¡Pudiste haberme matado! –se quejó Naruto exagerando desde la rama de un árbol. _

–_Hmp al parecer hoy no es mi día de suerte. _

–_Arg Teme_

–_Hmp Dobe_

–_Lo vez Sakura, eso definitivamente no fue planeado –dijo feliz la Yamanka pero al no obtener respuesta volteó a ver a Sakura quien tenía la vista clavada en el tronco quemado por el ataque del pelinegro. Sasuke había sacado fuego de su boca, eso lo había visto a la perfección y Naruto, ni siquiera alcanzó a ver al rubio esquivar el ataque, eso violaba todas las reglas de la lógica y algunas otras establecidas por la física. _

–_Imposible. _

_Sus ojos jade viajaron a donde ahora un rayón de negro y naranja se movían a través del claro, como en una especie de danza letal. Cuando para Sakura solo eran rayones, Ino veía claramente a Naruto atacar y Sasuke bloqueando y esquivando ataques. _

_Después de breves momentos así ambos chicos lograron mantener cierta distancia entre ellos y fue cuando Sasuke murmuró algo y repitió los mismos sellos con las manos que había hecho antes; Sakura observó en shock como una llamarada de fuego cubría a su querido amigo rubio, cerró los ojos del susto pero una risita la hizo abrirlos de nuevo. Si antes era Sasuke el que iba ganando, ahora era al revés puesto a que muchos rubios idénticos a su amigo y con las mismas sonrisas zorrunas, ahora rodeaban al pelinergo. _

_La fachada en la expresión de su rostro se rompió y la sorpresa, el asombro e incluso un poco de medio era lo que expresaba facialmente. _

_Eso simplemente no era posible…_

–_¿Me crees ahora? –preguntó la molesta voz de la rubia. Sakura habría respondido su hubiera podido, pero para su mala suerte, todo lo que podía hacer era limitarse a asentir con la cabeza lentamente. _

_O-O-O_

_Después de que Ino logró a sacar a su amiga del estado en shock en el que había estado metida y una corta discusión, ambas chicas caminaban ahora por los pasillos. Sakura haciendo preguntas e Ino contestando todas y cada una de ellas. El ascensor se detuvo en el último piso y ambas jóvenes salieron. _

–_¿A dónde vamos? _

–_con Tsunade-sama. _

–_¿Quién? _

–_La directora de este sitio. _

_El último piso, podría decirse que también era el primero contando eso de que estaban bajo tierra, solo se encontraban tres puertas dobles que daban a un laboratorio pequeño, la oficina de la directora y la enfermería. _

_Ino llamó a la puerta frente a la que estaban y después de escuchar el "adelante" que le permitía la entrada giró el pomo y le indicó a Sakura que entrara con ella. _

_Sakura sabía que lo que pasaría después sería mera formalidad, pues cuando Ino le explicó que este era un asunto de veinticuatro horas de los siete días de la semana y por lo tanto debía dejar sus estudios, la pelirrosa no estaba muy conforme con la idea. Así que después de discusiones, frases alentadoras por parte del rubio, y "hmps" de Sasuke, la Haruno decidió platicarlo con la directora. _

_La oficina de la directora era amplia y tenía una decoración oriental. Al centro y hasta atrás de la habitación había un escritorio con muchos documentos, libros, papeles y un ordenador de la mejor marca. Del lado izquierdo de la habitación al lado de la puerta había otro escritorio con una laptop también lleno de papeles. El centro de la habitación estaba desocupado y enfrente de la puerta pegado a un ventanal, había un sofá con un refrigerador y mini bar al lado. En la esquina más alejada a la entrada de la oficina había otra puerta, la cual Sakura asumió que era un baño pequeño._

–_Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama –saludó Ino para indicar su presencia y una cabeza se asomó entre los papeles. _

–_Al grano Ino, tengo trabajo. _

–_Bien Tsunade-sama, le presento a Sakura Haruno, la nueva integrante –dijo Ino empujando a la pelirrosa para que se parara al lado de ella. _

–_Oh claro, Haruno. –dijo la mujer rubia echándole un vistazo a la joven antes de buscar unas cosas entre sus papeles. _

–_Bueno niña aquí dice que tienes diecisiete años; vives en un pequeño apartamento en y asistes a la facultad de medicina en la ciudad de Tokio, vas un año adelante que el resto de tu edad y sobre todo llevas un buen promedio; no has tenido problemas legales ni te han arrestado. Tu padrastro fue parte del ejercito y pasaste uno que otro verano en uno de esos campamentos y tu madre es una brillante bióloga. –empezó a decir Tsunade antes de hacer una pausa, inspeccionar a la pelirrosa y continuar– A la edad de cuatro años ingresaste a una de las academias más prestigiadas de defensa personal y artes marciales, después de varios años conseguiste la cinta maestra junto con Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha; blah blah blah –finalizó Tsunade aburrida dejando el pequeño expediente de la pelirrosa en su escritorio. _

_Sakura por su parte estaba aterrada, como era posible que supieran todo eso de ella y no le sorprendía que hubieran cosas más personales dentro dicho expediente. _

–_¿Algo esta fuera de lugar? –pregunto la mujer. _

–_N-no, todo es verdad. _

–_Excelente, ahora sigue la parte difícil. Espero que Ino ya te haya puesto al tanto con lo básico y lo que conlleva aceptar el colaborar en esto. Si se que es una difícil decisión pero te aclararé tres cosas: Primera, no eres la única que vaya a dejar su vida personal de lado, todas y cada una de las personas que has visto aquí, ya lo han hecho; puedes negarte pero aceptarás las consecuencias. Segunda, si colaboras se te dará un sueldo cada quince días y al termino de este lío tu colegiatura será pagada por los funcionarios públicos, además de que tendrás un trabajo asegurado en el campo que desees después de graduarte. Y tercera, la confianza que ha sido depositada en ti no debe ser violada y al ser yo la directora de la guardia del sur, Konha, deberás acatar todas y cada una de mis ordenes. ¿Alguna duda? –finalizó la rubia. _

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza._

–_Excelente te daré una hora para meditar el asunto. _

_La chica volvió a asentir manteniendo una expresión seria. Al no haber nada más que decir, Ino se dirigió hacia la salida y Sakura la siguió de cerca. _

–_Aguarda –pidió la directora. La pelirrosa volteó en dirección a la directora e instantáneamente llevó una mano al frente de su rostro atrapando un pequeño cuaderno que había sido lanzado en su dirección. Tsunade sonrió complacida antes de hablar._

–_Eso es el contrato, te ayudara a decidir, ahora largo de mi oficina. _

_Ambas jóvenes bajaron nuevamente en silencio hasta que este fue roto por la rubia._

–_¿Quieres ir a comer algo, Sakura?_

–_No Ino, creo que tengo que meditar un poco esto. _

–_Bien frentezota te dejare a solas, nos vemos aquí en cincuenta minutos –dijo la rubia cuando llegaron al bosque. Sakura salió del elevador pero Ino se mantuvo en el. _

–_Me parece cerda –la rubia sonrió y las puertas del elevador se cerraron. _

_La pelirrosa caminó unos cuantos metros alejándose del edificio y subiéndose a un árbol al azar. Aquello no tenía sentido, es decir era completamente absurdo. Entendía que era algo importante pero no que era lo que estaba pasando con exactitud. El aceptar no sólo ponía sus asuntos personales y logros en riesgo, sino que también su propia vida, y el negarse conllevaba una mancha en su tan perfecto expediente, las cosas eran muy injustas. Tendría que olvidarse por un largo tiempo de sus estudios, sus amigos y otras cosas más para cambiarlas por una fantasía, una desconocida y peligrosa aventura, pero… ¿qué era la vida sin un poco de acción? _

_Sakura desde pequeña se había prometido que su vida sería una aventura. Algo emocionante y ¿por qué dejar pasar la oportunidad? Sabía perfectamente que se arrepentiría de dejar pasar una oportunidad así y se sentiría cobarde. Sin embargo si aceptaba no podría ignorar el preguntarse como habría sido su vida en aquellos momentos en la facultad y viceversa. _

_Sakura dejó caer el cuadernillo accidentalmente del árbol, bajó a recogerlo pero una nota verde llamó su atención. En la última pagina había un post-it con la frase: "Pregúntate porque deseas ser médico". _

_La simple frase fue como un balde de agua fría al caer sobre ella. Pues tenía un gran significado, Sakura había pasado obsesionada estudiando y esforzándose tanto que había olvidad porque quería tanto esa carrera. Y era sencillo en verdad, ella quería ayudar a la gente, salvar vidas, hacer lo que otras personas no pudieron hacer por su padre. En menos de nada cualquier ápice de duda pareció esfumarse y sus ojos reflejaron determinación. Con aquel pensamiento en mente echaba un vistazo a las páginas del libro. _

_La pelirrosa había pasado mucho tiempo emocionándose con el rumbo que tomaba su vida que se había olvidado por completo de verse con Ino. Cerró el libro y corrió en dirección al elevador donde encontró a una muy malhumorada rubia. _

–_¡Ahí estas! Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte. _

–_¿Y bien?¿Qué has decidido? –pregunto curiosa. Sakura se mantuvo seria antes de sonreír. _

–_Espero que tengas ropa que me prestes cerda. _

–_Bromeas frente de marquesina, no creo que entres en ella –dijo la rubia sonriendo a más no poder. _

_Sakura tan solo asintió con la cabeza dudando si aceptar o no. _

_Era una decisión difícil de eso Sakura podía estar segura, después de todo el dejar tu escuela, amigos, novio y forma de vida por una nueva aventura completamente desconocida para ella en la que si involucraban cosas de las que nunca se imaginó era algo drástico pero… ¿Qué era la vida sin un poco de acción? ella siempre quiso vivir una aventura, de hecho se había prometido que su vida sería una y ¿Por qué dejar escapar una oportunidad así? Estaba segura de que si no aceptaba se arrepentiría de ello, además, según lo que le había contado Ino, ellos necesitaban la mayor ayuda posible. Ino tocó la puerta de la directora y un "Déjate de rodeos y abre la maldita puerta" las recibió. Bastó para Tsunade el ver la sonrisa de Ino para saber la respuesta de la pelirrosa. _

–_¿Y bien? _

–_¡Sakura acepta! –exclamó Ino felizmente haciendo sonreír a la directora. _

–_Excelente –dijo la directora mostrando una jeringa con un extraño líquido verde que ya había preparado con anterioridad. _

–_Bien pequeña, podría sentarte en ese sofá –dijo Tsunade divertida al observar la expresión aterrorizada de Sakura. "Nunca nadie lee esta parte del contrato" pensaba. _

–_¿Eso-eso es lo que quiere aplicarme? –preguntó la pelirrosa asustada. _

–_Así es… esta sustancia permitirá que el nivel de tu fuerza vital o chakra se incremente, eso claro colocándolo en los puntos necesarios los cuales son ocho, para esto debes desarrollar fuerza tanto física como espiritual las cuales conseguirás completamente por medio de entrenamiento y meditación. Con el chakra y un buen manejo de este lograrás realizar cualquier jutsu. Los principales son el ninjutsu, el cual se puede hacer con el manejo del chakra y por medio de sellos; el genjustsu el cual es un poco más complicado ya que implica usar chakra en el sistema nervioso de tu oponente para realizar algún tipo de ilusión; y por último esta el taijutsu el cual es el más sencillo, pues consiste en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo usado en cualquier tipo de arte marcial o defensa personal, y no es precisamente necesario el chakra, claro que puede ser más efectivo con ayuda de este …¿alguna duda? –explicó Tsunade. _

–_N-no –contestó la pelirrosa ya sentada en el sofá aunque un tanto nerviosa. _

–_Sakura, para aplicar esto tienes que estar muy tranquila. _

–_No puedo evitarlo –dijo sin despegar la mirada de la jeringa. _

–_Ino –llamó la rubia y la aludida asintió, se colocó al lado de Sakura y dio un pellizco en la nuca de la pelirrosa._

_Las sonrisas de ambas rubias fue lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconciencia._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_LO SIENTO! Enserio que si, se que llevo mucho tiempo sin subir el segundo capitulo, es solo que no terminaba de gustarme, lo cambie demasiadas veces y ninguna me dejaba contenta. _

_Segundo capitulo! Editado ;D_


End file.
